The Dragonborn
by TheDragonbornChronicals
Summary: My favorite game is Skyrim. This is my first fanfic. Please be polite.
1. Chapter 1

Mountain rose, his voice resounding echo in the deep canyons and hills of clay. Most of them can not get a burst of sound, in everyone's ears, but there is one person to understand Dragonborn total conversation.

Dragonborn rising sound, damaged grunt in the sun, burning in the eyes and ears of a nightmare. Dragonborn, for the first time since January, to hear the sound of rain Tirdas Morningstar Freda hands. He was aikaa. Dragonborn, leaving a ragged clothes, the cold metal armor. Bulletproof glass and decorative Dragonborn. Dragonborn sea breeze of the house, past the three guards way, each spouting nonsense arrows and knees.

Snow Man drawbridge closed container in a seemingly magical invisible kaukaisuudessa. Dragonborn start drumming the beat of the music began to suspect the poet swept kilometers tone of it is stored in the landscape. All swallowed up in the darkness, only to hear the sound of Dragonborn.

"Use a roar."

We looked around, confused regeneration loud voice, not only Dragonborn, piercing eyes from the face of the sun brighter than the sun taivaalle. Pimenee facial contour dragon-shaped profile is deleted.

"Dragon!" Cried the growth of farmers' income in the fire, and he died.

Dragonborn stir their isolation in the face of war, opposition to the violent lips.

"MUL QAH Diiv!"

Long was killed.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dragonborn Leaves Whiter

The lively town of Whiterun fastly sheath their weapons immediately, so powerful joy, and turn away awkwardly, as if nothing had happened, but not knowing tomorrow, to rise, but do not move the trees.

Temperature has increased, but not decreased sweating. Raise the white noise, but no one had heard. Dragonborn took a step back, I do not know how to escape or leave the intelligent behavior. Then it happened. A drum actor, beat the last dragon, and all the holiday sales. Oliruho lives. The skin, body and soul, in the physical world, location, dragon exit.

Dragonborn, all your life suddenly feeling. Performance in the vein of Dragon Soul Reiki took a deep breath powerful hero, who is now one of the most successful aura. Dragoborn feel like anything is possible, the potential power of course fully realized. But the feeling, looked at the time, Dragonborn last ready to leave the city behind, there is a lot of work to do. Through the thin gap is difficult, bronze helmet, Dragonborn noted that, in a sense, it now seems Dalong Village Snow Man is not a single living on the streets openly.

The voice from his sleep Dragonborn sounded again.

"Take off to visit the mountain."

Villagers kneeling down, cover your head, they can collect fortress. For them, the sound is like no other. Dragonborn constantly heard the rumble, like a powerful earthquakes.

Dragonborn nodded. There was a time. Slow and difficult, but is used to store weapons and the huge door Snow Man, Dragonborn to stop. At the base of long-term output of the wooden castle white diffuse Dragonborn opened the door to the future destiny. Kalkaisuudessa Dragonspawn.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Dragonborn Captured

Once outside, hands flogging Dragonborn heavy, slightly rusty Helmet. Feel all fresh air on the sweat-soaked heroes long swept, so many people to adopt new hero splendor. Many villagers have not witnessed the overwhelming force thuum course Dragonspawn checks. But perhaps the Dragonborn think fast.

"You! Have you okay?" Guard shouted destroy stables.

Dragonborn snorted and shook his head down nod, hoping to avoid contact with anyone until you have solved the sound and the dragon nonsense.

Unfortunately, Dragonborn attempted not. Guard come closer. Dragonborn eyes squinted tall figure, as if he had never tried a long lost memory. "So ... I know," he said sarcastically said, he said, more and more information is now provided by law.

Dragonborn just put each other on the cheek, I do not know where to start. Dragonborn him to leave. However, fate has a cruel sense of humor, this is a hero lessons to be found quickly.

Dragonborn, Snow Man, Slayer and picky hero, it just seems stone bronze boot. Leaning down, Dragonborn delete sandstone condition, but soon became the world upside down, everything is dark.

Dragonborn were removed by a simple calculation.

"Hello." You, you finally woke up.


End file.
